Totem Lurantis/SM
Overview Totem Lurantis is the Totem Pokemon of Lush Jungle on Akala Island. It is the fourth Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Lurantis enters battle at +2 Speed thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 24, holds a Power Herb, has the ability Leaf Guard, and knows X-Scissor, Razor Leaf, Solar Blade, and Synthesis. Furthermore, it can summon two different ally Pokemon: one being a level 22 Trumbeak, which has the ability Keen Eye and knows Rock Blast, Pluck, Supersonic, and Screech, and the other being a Level 22 Castform with the moves Sunny Day, Water Gun, Headbutt, and Weather Ball. Upon defeating the Totem Lurantis, Trial Captain Mallow will reward you with a Grassium Z and 10 Nest Balls. Professor Kukui will also give you TM67 - Smart Strike - after the fight. Tips for beating Totem Lurantis and its allies * Don't slack off: This Totem is very dangerous, and you want to kill it fast. The fact that it starts battle with a +2 Speed stat (as opposed to the prior Totems' +1 defensive boosts) is already dangerous, and gives it a potential to sweep. It is also capable of using a 120 BP STAB Attack on the very first turn thanks to its Power Herb. You want to hit it fast and hit it hard. * The allies are just as dangerous: Game Freak went all out when determining allies for this Totem. The absolute most dangerous of them is the Castform, which can set up Sunny Day, preventing Lurantis from being hit with status conditions as well as enabling it to spam Solar Blade without the charge turn. Trumbeak also has a danger factor to it. While it is not a Skill Link Trumbeak, which would be terrifying, it can still act as a counter to any Fire-types you intended to use through its Rock Blast. And if you planned on running a Sitrus Berry to patch yourself up in the middle of a battle, Pluck is there to cause pain. * Speed is key: Anything that you can use to outspeed Totem Lurantis, take advantage of. Don't forget that Colress gave you the TM for Flame Charge earlier, which can boost your speed above the Totem, giving you an advantage. Of course, naturally quick Pokemon work just as well, because Lurantis still only has base 45 Speed. * The best offense is a good defense: Using Flying or Steel-types against Totem Lurantis can be decent, especially considering your resistance to all of its attacks. However, make sure the allies are out of the way first. Castform counters Steel-types by using Sunny Day and Weather Ball, which will become Fire-type, while Trumbeak can attack Flying-types using Rock Blast. Take out whichever ally is the most trouble, however, and you should be good to go. Good Pokémon to Use * Fire-types/Torracat - Since you just beat Kiawe's trial before this, using a Fire-type and its Z-Crystal is a very good idea. Torracat is very successful here, especially if you use Flame Charge on turn 1 to boost your speed enough to outspeed, and then a Fire Fang-based Inferno Overdrive to pick up the KO on the following turn. * Poison-types/Grimer - Poison-types such as Grimer have enough resistances to take most of what Lurantis can throw at it, and can use a variety of attacks to cause sufficient damage to take it out. It may even be possible to use Knock Off to remove the Power Herb that Lurantis is holding! * Fairy-types - Many of the Fairy-types you could have at this point, such as Sylveon or Jigglypuff, have a moderate amount of bulk and are not weak to any of the Totem's attacks. If you need to outlast it, take one of these along. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights